


Dreams and Nightmares Belongs to Us

by Miss_Evening



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Cold and Dark, Courage, Darkness, Dreams, Empathy, Fear, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Kindred Spirits, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Nightmares, Passion, Poetry, Red String of Fate, Romance, Song Lyrics, Song Poem, Songfic, Soul Bond, Symbolism, Sympathy, intense feelings, light - Freeform, light and dark, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Evening/pseuds/Miss_Evening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover poem of the song "Once Upon a Dream".</p><p>The first verse is Pitch's.<br/>The second verse is Jack's.<br/>And the third verse they are together, surviving, and loving each other, in a beautiful world of both darkness and light.</p><p>"We're embracing our dreams, and our nightmares...<br/>...In in a world belonging to us."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Nightmares Belongs to Us

 

** Pitch's Version **

 

I know you, a nightmare I hunted you  **within**

I know you, that look in your eyes as I'm touching your  **skin**

And I know, these frightening feelings are turning you to  **sin**

But if I know you, you know what I’ll do

I’ll fight for your love, embracing your soul

A nightmare of us  **within…**

 

But if you know me, you won't run and hide

You'll be here with me, no dreams left to see

A nightmare of us  **within...**

 

 

** Jack's Version **

 

I know you, a dream you came chasing me  **within**

I know you, that look in your eyes as I'm revealing a  **grin**

And I know, this thread of sanity's fragile and so  **thin**

But if I know you, you know what I'll do

I'll save you from hell, bring you to the sky

A dream of us  **within...**

 

But if you know me, you won't fight and scream

You'll be here with me, our love will come true

A dream of us  **within...**

 

 

** Jack and Pitch Together Version **

 

I know you, the cold and the shadows within  **us**

I know you, that look in our eyes as we are holding our  **trust**

And I know, together we'll survive life for sure and  **thus**

We can face the day, the dark and the light

And till the last breath, I'll be by your side

The world belongs to  **us.**

 

We will live right here, and forevermore

I loved you at once, and love you today

Within a world of  **us.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas of other songs I can do a cover off, then feel free to tell me.  
> I'm in need of some new, fresh ideas from others at times.  
> This one didn't take long to write, but, at least I tried making it decently good.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
